ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4: Speed
The Teen Titans "Tugs! Tugs! Tugs! Jung! Jung! Jung! Tsoo boom! Tsoo! Boom! Burgers! Burgers! Tsoom, tsoom!", 'Beast Boy beatboxed. "Beast Boy, when did you learn how to do that?", Raven asked then sipped her tea. "Yes Beast Boy, when did you learn how to beat the box?", Star followed. "With my bestfriend Cyborg", he answers while putting his fried tofu on the table. "Smells good!", Robin went to them. "Tofu! Breakfast's ready! Wait, where's Cy?" Garage "Here Cybie", Deneb handed him a steel tool with shades of dusts on her, "Thanks Deni", he grabbed it and curved his fingers and raised his thumb. Then he continued fixing the T-Car. "Cy?", Beast Boy suddenly showed up. "Beast Boy!", Deneb approached him, "Look! I found a lovely little creature!", she presented a furry, red-eyed, mouse with fangs. Beast Boy screamed, "Ahh! Deneb that's a rat! It has Leptospirosis!". "Oh... But it's still cute and furry!", Deneb played with it. Then it jumped to BB, "Ahh! Get it off me!", the rat's scratching him. "Beast Boy? Are you, okay?" There's sounds of shrieks and cries until he transforms into a cat and frightened the rat. "Whew!", his face has marks of scratches. "Is it normal for the creature to act like that?", she asked. "It's completely, not normal!", BB is panting. "Sorry..." "Breakfast is served, now come on!", then BB walked in a wavy motion then passed out. "What happened to BB?", Cy finished upgrading the car. Kitchen "Comrades! Beast Boy slept because of a happening on his brain! Then when he wake up, he'll be unconscious. He has gf'glj'rfehmij (gif-gli-re-fe-mi)!", Deneb is carrying BB. The Titans looked at her, "You mean, he fainted?", Raven closed her book. "Yes, if that what it means", she said. "He'll be fine later", they continued eating. "Oooh, is that tofu?", Deneb dropped BB on the floor because of excitement and rallied to the table. "Yeah", Robin said. "Dhjej'ni!", she ate a piece. "So, are you ready for today's training?", Robin asked. Deneb smiled, "I think, Rob-in!". T Tower "Greetings Deneb", said Starfire. "Hello Star", she responded. "Today, Starfire is going to train your ability of, speed", Robin explained. "Oh, I will verily listen carefully to every word of my mentor", she gladly said. "Very well, Titans, go!", he signalled. "First, I have to see your way of the flight". "Yes ma'am", Deneb floated to the ground then, swoosh! Star saw Deneb's hands are always beside her hips. Then when she finished a lap she stopped at the same position she stood. "Wonderful! I see, you always put your arms close to your side to enable the flight to be fast", Star noticed. "Yes, thank you", Deneb smiled. "To fly faster, you should think of the thoughts of happiness" "Thank you for that amazing suggestion, maybe I should try it now" After that Starfire's closed happy eyes turned to wide ones as Deneb took off and thought of the happy things while her eyes closed and imagined the gadgets, the kittens, the stars, her friends, her parents and then suddenly--- Boom! Titans Theme Song She crashed on a wall. Deneb struggled breathing normally because of the smoke from the broken cement. Then a girl with striped yellow and black suit, black hair, and wings stopped moving as she saw her. "Who are you?", Bumblebee spoke. "E he, e he! I'm sorry I destroyed your, wall", she coughed then stood up. "Bee, what happened?", Aqualad rushed to the living room. "Something wrong guys?", Speedy woke up from his slumber. "There's a strange lady here, that crashed onto our living room's wall", she explained. "I'm really sorry I shattered your wall", Deneb apologized while swiping the dirt on her away. The Titans East's mouths' are open, "La niña?", Mas and Menos commented. "Yes, my name is Deneb" "Hi? Ahh, we are the Titans East" Deneb smiled, "Are you the mythological Titans or the superhero Titans?" "The superhero Titans. Behind you are Mas y Menos. The blue guy is Aqualad, and the red guy is Speedy. And I'm Bumblebee, the leader of the group", Bee offered a hand shake, Deneb was silent for a few seconds then shook her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Titans East", then something in one of Deneb's hearts stopped for a few seconds. It made her body to slightly tilt, "Are you alright?", Bumblebee asked. Then Deneb got down to her knees. Her super hearing strangely hears unidentified and loud voice, while her eyes are seeing X-rays of what's around her. Her insides feel like knotted twists. Meanwhile in the Titans Tower, "Friends! We have an emergency! Deneb is nowhere to be found!", Starfire cried while running to the living room. "What?", Raven opens her eyes but still meditates. "Friend Beast Boy! Please! Help me!", she saw BB. "Huh? Why Star?", he asks. "What's the problem?", then Starfire quickly grabbed Robin and went directly outside. Yard "Her Shjertonnian blood is powerful, the speed of her is excessive when she flew earlier", Starfire keeps searching on the bushes. "Look!", Robin pointed at a trail of clouds in the sky, "That must be Deneb, lets go!", he hopped on the R Cycle while Starfire flew from the grasses. Now, back to the Titans East. "What happened to her?", Aqualad asked Bumblebee. Deneb laid on a platform in the laboratory. "I don't really know for sure", she answered. "Guys, I'm receiving changes on her heartbeat", Speedy ran to them. Deneb struggled breathing more. "What's it?", Bee placed an oxygen inhalator to her. The device Speedy is holding got low. "Wait, I'll get the charger", the he grabbed it from the table nearby. Deneb breaths normally again. "Here", he came back and left Deneb to got weak one more time. "Speedy, did you took a bath?", Aqualad smelled him. "Of course. What do you think of me, a person whose careless about his hygiene?". "Then why does Deneb, weaken when you arrive?", the blue guy continued. "Cause girls can't resist my good look?", Speedy smiled. "That's funny", Aqualad said. "I'm not joking", replied Speedy. "Shh! Something's glowing...", Bumblebee noticed Speedy's pocket emitting blue light. "What's that?", Aqualad's eyes are on it curiously. Speedy grabbed the thing, "The mysterious stone we found?". The blue stone shone more and made Deneb to squeeze in pain and curve to a ball. Bumblebee gasped. Then Menos walked in, "Chicos, pelo loco está aquí", meaning 'Guys, crazy hair is here'. "Titans East, have you seen a girl with black hair here?", Robin asked while Starfire observes the place. Then Star saw Deneb on the platform, "Huh! Deneb!", she flew to her as fast as she can. "What happened to her?", Robin starts the conversation. "We heard a loud bang on the living room's wall", Aqualad explains. "Then there was she, and introductions formed. Suddenly, she got down to her knees", added Bee. "I think it's because of", Speedy showed the rock, "This". "What is that?", then the red guy handed it to Robin. "I'm going to research it", Bumblebee sits on a chair near a computer. Starfire looks at Deneb with a worried face. Deneb's panting and still weak. "Aqualad, track the location from where it came from", ordered Bee. "Right", he begun working. Robin walks to Speedy, "Where did you found this blue obsidian?". "I'll show you", then Speedy and Robin went to a room beside Bumblebee's bedroom. "We found it in South Pole, when Aqualad swam there because of an emergency", there is a big pile of the blue rock in front of them with glass mirrors to protect it. "Kinda rare for an Earth rock...", Robin examined. "Do you think it came from outer space?" "Maybe" Starfire appeared, "Friends, we have found the location of the mysterious rock". They went back to the laboratory. "It's clear it came from a different part of a planet. Aqualad tracked its direction from where it came from. The computer tells, from a planet orbiting the brightest star in the constellation Cygnus- Deneb", Bee explained. "Perhaps in Shjertonn?", Star suggested. "That's why she acts like this when it's near her. The blue obsidian is like her kryptonite", Robin answered the mystery. "It weakens her every time it's near, and drains her powers", he added. "But why did the obsidian of color blue crashed on Earth?", Star asked, "Is the home planet of Deneb destroyed?", she cried. "Maybe that's why she left...", Robin walks out. "Does all these mean Deneb's an alien?", Speedy looks at Deneb. "Isn't it obvious?", Aqualad answered. The mystery of why Deneb left her planet is still a question. Who really is Deneb? Is she the Hope? Or the destruction Raven's vision was talking about? Is she going to succeed the battle? Or just screw everything up? Then Starfire thanked the Titans East for taking care of Deneb. They left then and went to the Tower. "Man, where have you been?!", Cyborg exclaimed. "Where's Deni?" They saw Deneb still weak but can walk, "Hey Cybie". "What happened to you girl?", BB quickly asked. "Give her some time to rest", Cy said. "Oh no BB, are those plasters on your face?" "Don't mind it", BB smiled, "I'm sure it will be gone any time soon. Plus, Raven kinda like it", he whispered. Deneb smiled then faced both Star and Robin, "Thank you guys for bringing me back". "Oh, the important thing is that you are with us once again!", Starfire made a huge smile. But Robin did not said a word, he just walked to his room. Now, the entrance door Deneb shattered is fixed. "Thank you Star...". Deneb walked upstairs to the roof slowly but surely. Then faced the warm rays of the sun, "Ohhh...", it rejuvenated her back. After ten minutes of warming up, "Deneb, can I talk to you?". Then her eyes open and the color of it change to normal. Her eyebrows became worried, "Yes? Robin?", she landed on the ground. "You know, you don't have to lie", he walks toward her. "Why would I lie?" "Then you must answer my question. Why did you left your planet?" "Does, it really matter to you?", she frowned. "Just tell me the truth Deneb" "Robin, there are much things we should be taking care of right now more important than about me", she looked him directly on the eye--- I mean, on the mask. Then Deneb left. That confused Robin and made him ask more and more about her. Room "Merneckj! Merneckj! Why did I said that?!", Deneb banged her head on the desk. "Ugh... I'm so horrible, I just made things bad!", Robin heard her talking to herself when he passed by. "What should I do?! Merneckj! Merneckj me!!!", she's bummed out. "Why couldn't I tell them the truth that---", Robin gets closer to the door, "That---", he got more closer, "That---". Dug! Robin accidentally opened her door that made him fell to her room. "Robin?!", Deneb was shocked, "Are you---" "Ehehem! Ahh... I ahh, just want to, ahh... Test your speed!", he thought that idea. "What?", Deneb sniffed. Yard "There are three cylindrical-shaped machines planted on the ground, each with an assigned dangerous tests for you to deal with", Robin explained. Deneb examined them while floating from the ground, "This one has electromagnetic radiation inside it. Is it made up of super-ionized gas that can create a large and retained electric current that may electrify and burn me, maybe plasma?". "Yes, that's correct", Robin agreed. She flew to the other one on the middle, "This one contains highly dangerous rockets consisting of hydrogen peroxide that can blow me away?". "Yeah, that's once again true", Robin starts to be confused. Then Deneb flew to the last one, "And this is the omega to attack me. Composed of flying injections with a chemical that may increase the beating of the heart called digoxin. That's genius Robin". "How did you know all that?", he asked. "It's transparent. Dhjej'ni", Deneb looks at her reflection on the glass. "You know chemicals?", Robin grabs a remote. "Science and technology are my favorites", she lands on the ground. "Okay. Lets get serious", he pressed a button and Deneb's eyes turned bright yellow with her hands glowing then flew. T Tower Cyborg and Beast Boys play video games again. "Dude, you can't beat me in this game! It's Bubble Race Adventure! My fave!!!", BB shouted while a water drop went down from his forehead. "Uh no Beastie! You forgot, I'm still player one!", said Cyborg. "What difference does it make?!" "My ship is always ahead of you!", then Cy used the speed booster. "Oh man! You beat my high score!", exclaimed BB. "Ha! I'm still number one! Yeah! Yeah!", he's doing the victory dance then sat on the sofa. "Now we've played every game, what shall we do now?", Beast Boy looks at the discs scattered on the floor. Raven popped up, "Shouldn't you guys, do something useful?". "Yeah but, what thing?", BB asks. "Oh no bro!", Cy replied, "We're useless!", they cried on the floor hugging each other. And Raven rolled her eyes. "Just fix your video games on the floor", she left. "Oh", Cy agreed. While organizing their games, BB noticed something strange in its cover. "Cy, look at this", there's a blank, white circle on the middle. A curve thin line occupied it, making Cyborg and Beast Boy to be hypnotized by the rotating endless line... Now, back to the speed test. Deneb flew to the left and ducked from the rockets as fast as she can. "Whoa! They're fast!", she blasted one of the rockets following her. The other two still followed her. They keep getting closer and closer as it's running out of path way. "Okay, just think of the happy thoughts Deneb", she whispers. The rockets are two inches away from her feet then--- Szhoom!!! Robin covered his head because of the wind Deneb left from her fast speed. "She's improving", he murmured. Last rocket! Deneb stops herself and faces the last flying metal. Then emitted a ray of light that made it explode to pieces. It landed on the dirt ground. Deneb sighed but it isn't over. "One last test". Robin pressed the third button, "Get ready for the omega!", he warned. "Oh cheese and sprinkles!", the flying injections tracked her. Solar Blasts striked a few of it. She swirled on the Tower. Deneb smiled as she saw her reflection on the glass. Then, "Yaaah!", two out of ten! Robin increases the speed of the dangerous objects. "Come on Deneb, you can do this". "Woohoo!", she touched the clouds. Then blasted the three with laser eyes. Last seven! "Oh, think happy thoughts! Think!", her speed increased then solar energy blasted the others. Starfire walked in, "Robin?", then Deneb flew close to the ground to distract the injections. "Oh, hey Star", Robin looks at her, "She's improving every minute". Star smiled. Then Deneb feels the sun- it rejuvenated her powers. She blasted the remaining pieces. Boom! Deneb landed on the ground, "That was the amazing Deneb!", cheered Star. "Thank you Starfire, that's because you've taught me how to increase my speed", they all smiled. "I've recorded your whole training", said Robin. He noticed a sharp object is injected to her arm. "You've been strucked!", he alarmed. Star gasped. "Don't worry, it's only half full", she dispatched it. "It's broken, and besides, I can heal fast...", Deneb responded. Robin's Communicator blinks. "Robin, trouble!", Raven said. Room "What happened?", Robin immediately said as the elevator door opened. "Beast Boy and Cyborg went missing after being hypnotized", she showed the cover of the video game. "What are that lines of curve?", asked Starfire. "It's a portal that can teleport you to a place the sender desires. A witchcraft", answered Raven. "Who would do this kind of trick?", Star looks at it. "Pepper...", Robin examined the logo 'B.P'. "Hello Titans", it's Black Pepper on the huge screen. "Where are our friends?!", Raven said. "Oh, don't worry Magically Sarcastic Lassie! They are fine. For now! Ha ha ha ha ha!", she showed BB and Cy tied to a giant rocket with their eyes still hypnotized. "Find me now or else your friends will blow with you through this atomic bomb! Beware, it isn't an ordinary exploding device! It can send gamma rays to all of Jump City, and this town will be mine...", Black Pepper grins as the computer turns off. "She will be caught!", Starfire shouted. "I agree, but first we need a computer Robin will allow me to install my program", Deneb said. "No way! Uh uh! There's no way I will allow you to---", then he saw the girls giving him a blank stare. "Okay, fine. Here Miss Mechanic", he showed the computer then Deneb started working. "Thanks Robin", then a computer-generated voice speaks. "Target located". "That was fast", Raven grabs her hood to her head. In a mysterious dark building in the edge of South Jump City, a secret headquarters was seen by the Titans. Robin kicked the creepy door. "This place needs some cleaning", Raven said as they saw rugged voodoo dolls hanging from the ceiling and spider webs in every direction of the hallway lighted by candle lights. "Titans, I'm here...", a voice whispers. "Come and get me, ah hi hi hi...". "Stop whispering Polly Pocket! We know it's you", Raven's voice echoes. "How can we know this isn't a trap?", Robin asked Deneb. "It's not, Yzhj'Gleirj (Eej Gle-ir) is programmed for this", answered Deneb. "Who's Yzhj'Gleirj?", Robin said then the ceiling rummbled. The Titans gasped, the floor where they are suddenly dropped. "Ahhh!", they screamed as the floor led them to a laboratory. There are creepy eyes inside a jar with liquids on it. A hand is also in a jar, and there are different sizes of skulls on the tables. Enough to make the Boy Wonder to throw up, well, almost. "Congratulations, you made it", Black Pepper turns around slowly. "Where is Beast Boy?!", Raven said. "And Cyborg?", Robin continued. "Worry MUCH for Beast Boy, Raven?", after Black Pepper said that, Raven's eyes turned red. "We're here for our friends Polly Pocket! Stop the bomb!". "In ten minutes, you'll see them. In ashes!", then she showed BB and Cy's image on a computer. They are still hypnotized. "Titans, GO!", Robin signaled as the Titans attack Black Pepper. But magic voodoo dolls appeared and attacked them. "Where did this dolls of voodoo came from?!', Star blasted them starbolts. The dolls keep stitching themselves automatically after being hit. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven cleared a way from the dolls and crushed them to pieces. And still, they're healing themselves. Robin throws his discs but still no use. Deneb shoots them her Fire Canons, it burns the dolls. Robin thinks of a plan, "Titans, gather the dolls in one place fast!". They followed and placed the dolls on the middle of the lab. "Deneb and Starfire, fire them!", barked Robin. The two girls joined forces and the dolls were torn to pieces. "No!", Black Pepper shrieked. "It's over Pepper!", Robin said. "Siza Fherin Forme Higante!", she chanted and the pieces altogether formed four giant voodoo dolls. All about 9 feet tall with stitched wavy mouths. One attacked Starfire, who was shooting starbolts to it. The holes her powers left begun covering itself with stitches. "Ahhh!", Star screamed. "Azarath Metrion Zin---", the other one threw Raven on the jars. "Uh, eyeballs!". Deneb saw Black Pepper going away, she flew to her and attacked using her Solar Blast. Robin fights the big doll using combat, "Uh! Why aren't you going down?!", then he uppercuts it. The voodoo doll backs away a little bit, but the fourth voodoo doll grabs him. Robin tries to get out by punching it, but the other drains him down by transforming to a quicksand. All the dolls transformed to a quicksand, eating the Titans in. "This is unfair! Why do I have TWO dolls eating me?!", Robin exclaims "Get her Deneb!", Raven shouted while Deneb battled Black Pepper using combat. Punch! Punch! Block! Kick! Block! Then--- Blast!!! Deneb burns Black Pepper's black umbrella, "This can't be! My umbrella has undistructable magic!". "Admit it Black P, it's over!", Deneb said with glowing yellow eyes and yellow energy surrounding her hands. Black Pepper gasped then grabbed a remote, "No, it's only the start!", the the bomb flew to the sky. Black Pepper grins then said, "If I were you, I'm going to leave Jump City now! Before it explodes directly at it! Wa ha ha ha!", she disappeared in black mists. "No, BB, Cy!!!", Deneb flew to catch the two. Her face is marked with anxiousness whille flying to save them. Her speed increased more and her eyes turned not yellow, but orange. As she's finally on the rocket, she blasted the tight rope around the hypnotized Titans then grabbed them back to the building with her hearts beating so fast. "Deneb!", Robin and the others are now free from the quicksand. "Your eyes---", Robin noticed then Deneb saw the bomb is returning its way to strike Jump City. She flew as fast as she can to catch it. "It is too dangerous!", Star said. Deneb increased her speed more and caught the atomic gamma bomb. She saw the timer, it's only 2 minutes before it explode! She didn't lose hope, she continued pushing it out of Earth, "Ahhh!!!", Deneb screamed ignoring the pain and pushed the big bomb out of the atmosphere. Her eyes are still orange then she saw the stars- it's outside Earth. BOOM!!! The bomb exploded. Deneb felt the sun... The bang pushed her to Earth, she closed her eyes. As she goes down, flames are on her but she continues healing herself. Faster it goes. Faster and faster... Dugg!!!- she landed on the building hard. So hard that can break her whole bones. The Titans rushed to her. "Deneb!", Robin kneeled to the ground and grabbed her shoulders. "Oh no!", Star cried. "She'll heal fast, and besides, her clothes are not burnt. I hope she's okay...", said Raven. Robin is panting. "R-R-R-Robin?', Deneb slowly opens her eyes back to its normal color. Robin smiled. A few hours later, they are back to the Tower. "Dude, what just happened?", Beast Boy said, now not hypnotized. "Yeah, what happened Rave?", Cy recovered too. "What happened is, Deneb saved you guys", she responded. The two looks at the girl made of stardust. Then they walked to her, "Thanks Deni", said Cyborg solemnly. "Yeah girl, thank you", BB followed. "I couldn't done it without you Titans", she responded, "I'm happy to see you both okay", they all smiled. After a few hours more, the living room is quiet. Nobody is there. Starfire walks around the Tower. Robin is on the computer, Raven is meditating, and the two bestfriends are resting- there's no one to talk to. Then she saw Deneb going to the sofa. "Greetings friend Deneb!". "Hi Star, thank you very much for teaching me how to increase my speed..." "I thank you too my friend, for saving our friends!", then they both smiled. "What things do you do in Earth?", Deneb asks. "Well, I go to the mall of shopping!", answered Star. "May I join you to go there?", Deneb is interested. Starfire's eyes beamed of bliss, "Yes! We shall go now!". Mall "It's really fun in here!", said Deneb. Starfire giggled. The two girls got shopping while telling stories to each other. They bought things- crazy and weird things. Tower Starfire and Deneb laugh while the elevator door opens. When Robin saw them, "What happened to you two?", he dropped the computer parts from his hands. The two are wearing heart-shaped red shades with poufy green scarfs and watermelon earrings. Oh, and also weird sweaters and spiky headbands. "Oh, Deneb and I had a really good time at the mall of shopping!", cheered Star. "Thank you Starfire", said Deneb smiling. Robin's mouth is on the floor. Rooftop The moon is shining so bright. Deneb is sitting on the edge of the building. Robin saw her again. "Hey Deneb", he sat on her side. "Hello, Robin", she smiled, "How many hours do Earth needs to complete a rotation?". "Twenty-four hours", Robin answered. "Oh... Your one day is half of Shjertonn's. It completes its rotation in 48 hours", Deneb looks at him. "Really?" "Honestly, yes. We also have two rhjindhels (reen-dels), or moons in your language. And, a giant blue-white sun, called Deneb" "Then, you also have two eclipses", after Robin said it she chuckled. "I guess", Deneb replied. "Robin? Why does life on Earth is, too fast...? The speed of every second is really valuable. Every second counts, every breath counts, and every step counts... Do you still have time to do the things you want to?", Deni whispered. "Sometimes. It's up to the person how he spends every second of his only life... Sometimes, speed doesn't really matter. Sometimes, no matter how fast you are, if you don't even know how to stop and feel the moment, it's useless. Life can be harsh, but the 'L' word can make it more, amazing...", Robin explains to Deneb who is just staring at him. Deneb gets closer to Robin. "May I ask, what is the, 'L' word?". It's silent for a few seconds. "The thing you did, it's really brave...", Robin changed the topic. It's also the time, for this. "Thank you... Thank you for checking my speed earlier..." "You saved our friends. And because of that---", Robin showed a Titans Communicator. "You're a Teen Titan". Deneb's eyes glowed, "Thank you Robin, but I---", Robin grabbed her hand and placed the Communicator. "Deneb, you're an official Teen Titan...". Deni's hearts beat fast. She feels happiness, she could hug him. But Deneb didn't... The two smiled. --------------- Previous Episode: Episode 3: The Plan of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13; Thank you for reading!!! Category:The Teen Titans Category:Fan-episode Category:Fan fiction